


For the Future or Things to Come

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Bad Financial Decisions - Freeform, Boys In Love, Fix-It, M/M, Ryan loves art, Shane and author know nothing of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: During his spare time, Ryan has Shane teach him how to vlog, so he can document his visits to LACMA, The Getty Museum, and the La Brea Tar Pits (when he feels inclined to humor Shane’s obsession with the prehistoric). His YouTube channel is small, but gains some traction, especially since the dynamic is so unique; the ever-loving art enthusiast coupled with a man who wouldn't know Rembrandt from Monet.A Fix-It fic of Spoopyy'scontrapposto.





	For the Future or Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoopyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [contrapposto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537265) by [spoopyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyy/pseuds/spoopyy). 



> Y'all need to read Spoopyy's _contrapposto_ fic. Holy God, it is so good and heartbreaking. I'm not exaggerating when I say it left me SHOOK. It hurt me so much I had to write a fix-It fic for it, otherwise I would have died.

Ryan bolts upwards. 

His heart, lungs and stomach feel as though they have been ripped to shreds. He’s sure the beating against his ribcage is leaving a sizable bruise beside the yellowing love bites on his chest. No matter how much air he inhales with deep, shaky breaths, it isn't enough, and his body continues to pant, pant, _pant_ for more. He grips the sheets, hoping that if he grounds himself, the nausea threatening to send him running to the toilet will eventually subside. 

The cold sweat on his forehead feels sticky and awful, but he can't bring himself to move and wipe it away - not yet. He's frozen. A statue cut from marble about to shatter from an imaginary impact. 

Ryan swallows a lump in his throat. He steadies his flickering eyes over at the television, tuned to some air disaster show on one of the only english language channels Paris basic cable has to offer. With a shaking hand, he turns the offending appliance off. 

It was unusual for Ryan to find darkness soothing, but the quiet stillness of night seems to overshadow the lurking monster his mind has conjured. He huffs out a chuckle, feeling rather silly that his absurd dream has him shaking as adrenaline rushes to leave his body. 

For one final assurance of his madness, he reaches for his smartphone sitting on the night stand. He opens his messaging application and finds an odd sense of relief re-reading the text that, hours earlier, made his entire center lurch with pain. _“Home. Missing you already. <3”_

Ryan feels half-crazed, laughing until he cries, until he’s wracked with sobs that leave him quaking and breathless. He knows he can't do this anymore. Every single fiber of his being tells him to get on the next plane to Los Angeles. Only the last stubborn piece of his sanity keeps him in bed until the next morning, when he sends a regretful email to his employer, packs what little he has, and negotiates breaking the lease to his apartment in just enough time to make his evening flight. 

When he knocks on Shane’s door at nine in the morning on a Tuesday, he expects no answer - he's at work, or doing errands, or hell, he’s now avoiding Ryan because the younger man is obviously a nutjob. Instead, Shane opens the door, wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, a rumpled t-shirt, dirty sweats and a sleepy smile. Ryan has never felt more at home. 

The sex they have is by no means mind-blowing. They're both exhausted and emotional. Still, Ryan wouldn't give up those precious moments in bed, slowly exploring and softly touching, for everything and heaven. 

The next day, Shane goes to work and Ryan hits the internet hard to look for a job - and an apartment. Shane never officially invited Ryan to move in, after all. When Shane finds out about his home search, he shyly asks if his current place is too small for the two of them, and it is, by far, the sweetest question Ryan has ever heard. 

“No,” Ryan answers with a small laugh. “Your place is perfect.” 

===

Over the next month, Ryan becomes a fixture in the apartment. The miniscule amount of possessions he owns seem to scatter about the abode, cementing themselves in their new places. With some luck, even he finds his own niche, settling for a teaching position at a small college in the Antelope Valley. The job isn't glamorous, the pay isn't that great, and the commute is hell, but he's never been happier. 

During his spare time, Ryan has Shane teach him how to vlog, so he can document his visits to LACMA, The Getty Museum, and the La Brea Tar Pits (when he feels inclined to humor Shane’s obsession with the prehistoric). His YouTube channel is small, but gains some traction, especially since the dynamic is so unique; the ever-loving art enthusiast coupled with a man who wouldn't know Rembrandt from Monet. This odd chemistry brings them a steady stream of views, likes, comments and subscribers. It is strangely validating. 

However, the most rewarding, and most viewed, video he shoots is that of his engagement announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> *stares intensely at the camera and drops a mic*


End file.
